The Golden Phoenix
by PrincessEris
Summary: Athena, a girl who has so much to offer the world,but is always being torn down by family,or friends but what they don't know is she has special gifts of her own with a lttle something special to match.
1. Character Background

_**Character Descriptions: **_

**Athena Ariel Danvers: 16 years old, is the younger sister to Caleb William Danvers she is not loved within her family including the other families because she is the only the girl within the covenant line. (Birthday is October 31****st****) **

**Caleb William Danvers: 17 turning 18, he has a younger sister named Athena but hates her because he doesn't want to hurt her because of his powers. (Birthday is September 18****th****) **

**Nickolas **_**Pouge Perry**_**: 17 years old, is the best friend of Caleb and also like the second in command when it comes to their little group of friends. He never hated Athena he pretends to hate her for the same reason Caleb has to in order to keep Athena safe. (Birthday is November 6****th****) **

**Reid Anthony Garwin: 17 years old, is known as **_**Spencer Academy's**_** player because of all the girls he sleeps around with and the trouble he gets himself into. He never Athena; it was up until the boys got there powers that him, Tyler, and Athena were the best of friends them against Caleb. (Birthday is January 20****th****) **

**Tyler Eric Simms: 17 years old, is the youngest of the boys and also the shyest well not really he can be very forward at times when it's someone he knows very well. He never hated Athena he misses her just Reid who refuses to admit that because he suppose some big player or something.( Birthday is February 3****rd****) **

**Chase Goodwin Pope: 18 years, is one of the new students at school but he has a master plan involved for the boys including the boys little sister Athena. **

**Kate Tunney: 17 years old, is Pouge girlfriend has been for 3 years **

**Sarah Wenham: 17 years old, transfer student from Boston Public Schools **


	2. Athena returns

_**Athena's Diary **_

Hello my name is Athena Ariel Danvers but you can just call me Lena or Ari whatever works for you. There are things I wish I could tell my family but there too busy hating me for them to understand what I go through though it is part of their history too. My family has been around since the Salem witch trails along with 4 other families; the Garwin's, the Perry's, The Simms's, and the Putnam's but the Putnam's were prosecuted for crimes they were involved in. what the town do now of are families history is that were first people to have settled here in Ipswich and that's the boys are called the _Sons of Ipswich_ at school but what people don't know about are family is that we were more invested in though stories then people thought because are family has magic. They created a covenant of silence to keep them and their families safe and that silence last on until today; the families magic can only past on through the first born male in the family line which was working fine until they had me and trust me they tried everything to get rid of me at first they thought I was going to be a miscarriage but they were wrong once again and then they though well maybe she'll be a boy they were wrong once again. To them I represent the mistakes that the line created because they only ever had one kid since the Salem years and then on top that I turned out to be a girl but what my family doesn't know about me I am more of mistake then they think because on October 31st Midnight I got the family powers and something else, what they don't know is that I am the Golden Phoenix.

Sincerely Athena

When I arrived at the clearing of the dells I could see that the party was already filled with drunken fools. Tonight a party was being thrown because it was supposed to mark the last day of summer before summer started up again. I wasn't really in the mood to be here especially since this is more of my brothers and his friends thing but my friend Annabelle made me come to this because she said I owed after I made her go to my dance rehearsals with me during the summer in Ireland though you think she wouldn't complain about getting out of the country.

"Athena! I heard someone shout my name from the distance, I look around and I see my best friend Annabelle walking towards me."

"Hey Annabelle"

"Hey Athena how was your summer"

"You should know you spent it with me you dolt"

"Oh yeah, anyway did you hear we have new students transferred in this year."

"That's a shock we never normally get students unless there freshmen."

"I know right and one of them is really hot."

I roll my eyes at her, she would think she is so boy crazy if I didn't want her to get involved with Reid she and him would be the perfect couple.

I feel a shock go through my body; I think to myself the boys must using their powers and being reckless once again.

Jake, one of my and Annabelle's friends comes over to get Annabelle to tell her that their getting ready to do a drinking contest and she goes of course.

I go further into the party to go get a drink but I run into someone on the way,

"? Oh I am so sorry"

"No it's okay I wasn't watching were I was going"

"? Athena?"

"Tyler"

"Hey how are you doing I didn't know you were going to be here"

"I didn't either Annabelle dragged me here"

"Oh, they both here a crash, they turn and see Caleb being pushed by Aaron Abbot"

"Athena I got to go seems like there is trouble"

I watch as Tyler arrives over there but doesn't do anything he just watches as some other mystery person who I assume is the other new student besides the blonde standing next to Caleb helps him out. I see him mouth that I can't understand to Kira

I feel that shock again go through my body again just in time to see one Aaron's friends puke on him. Laughing a little I see a grinning Reid and a pissed Caleb glaring at Reid

Aaron yells out. Disgusting! You idiot

"Guys err guys Dylan just called" we all turn to see the Dj "He says he saw three cop cars heading this way on old dell road.

Fuck. This is not good.

Everybody rushes to get to their cars. I meet up with Annabelle and Jake

"We've got to"

"I agree girls so shut up and get in the girl"

"No need to be rude Jake

We all got Jake's Cadillac and left the party to go back to the dorms.


	3. The Sons of Ipswich

A/N

I am sorry to anybody who has read my story, and that it has been such a long time since I have written anything, but I just want to thank all the readers out there who have recently added to me their favorites for stories, and I will continue to write more this year, so here's the next update for the golden phoenix and I hope you like it.

**The Sons of Ipswich (No pov) **

Three boys stood together looking down a dark and misty cliff seemingly waiting on someone else to arrive. A boy with coffee colored skin stood the most agitated of the three boys, and this boy also stood with a leader aura pulsing around him. The boy with the coffee colored skin and the leader mood was named Caleb Williams Danvers.

Caleb- Where the hell is Reid, and why is he not here yet. I thought you picking him up Tyler. (Talking to a boy that appears shy, but looks can always be misleading).

Tyler- I did go pick him up, but he wasn't there when I did.

Caleb throws Tyler a glare as if it's fault that he can't get a handle on his best friend.

A boy with shaggy long hair, and has the look of a typical biker boy speaks up. This boy goes by the name of Pouge Perry.

Pouge- Now Caleb, you don't need to take your anger out Tyler (says in calm voice).

What's up fellas (a voice comes from out of the darkness, and the boy they have been waiting for finally appears.

Tyler- where the hell have you been, or did you forget that I was supposed to pick you up.

Reid- I had stuff to do (smirks).

Caleb- Whatever Reid, but next time, you take the ride (stern voice).

Reid- Whatever you say oh fearless leader (sarcasm).

Pouge- Caleb (calm voice).

Reid- so boys, what do you say about getting this party started early (He says as his eyes turn black and jumps off cliff).

Tyler- Hell Yeah! (Eyes turn black, and follow Reid off the cliff).

Caleb- Tyler! (Upset that they were using).

Pouge- Calm down Caleb, it's not like it's going to kill us(Eyes turn black and he looks back at Caleb, and says at least not yet anyways as he takes his jump).

Caleb signs- What the hell (Eyes turn black and jumps off the cliff).

Caleb land with crunch to the ground and the four boys make their way to the party moving like as if they were gods. When they got to the party; Pouge girlfriend immediately noticed, and they made their way to her.

Baby you're late.

Pouge- Sorry Kate, I got caught up with some family business, and whose friend (looking at the blonde who was eying Caleb).

Kate- Oh, this is Sarah Wenham from the Boston public, and she's my new roommate.

Sarah- Hi

Kate- Sarah, this is my boyfriend Pouge Perry, Tyler Simms, and Reid G (gets cut off)

Reid- Garwin, Reid Garwin. You know Sarah was my grandmother name, and you kind of remind (starts to say the rest but Caleb buts in)

Caleb- Caleb Danvers and you don't bring my grandmother to mind an any way

Sarah- Thank You

A red head walks up to the group, but mainly to Caleb. This red head is known as Kira Snider.

Kira- Hey Caleb (says flirty)

Caleb- Kira (Distracted by Sarah)

Kira- How was your summer?

Caleb- what, oh it was good (still looking at Sarah)

Kira noticed his distracted by a girl she doesn't recognize, so she turned to her,

Kira- Hi I'm Kira

Sarah- Hi I'm Sarah

Kira- oh right, so tell me Sarah, how does one go about getting into Spencer academy from a Boston Public?

Caleb- oh why don't you give it a rest Kira?

Another group approaches

-Why don't you give it rest?

Caleb- Go away Aaron, and take Kira with you nobody wants any trouble

Aaron- not until you apologize to my girlfriend

Caleb- if anybody deserves an apology its Sarah

Come on lets go Aaron, this posers make me want to puke

Reid- is that so Brody (Starts walking forward but Caleb stops him)

Caleb- Not tonight Reid

Caleb- Leave Aaron

Aaron doesn't listen, and pushes Caleb. Caleb would have pushed back if hadn't been for someone else intervening.

It was another new kid, and he was quite handsome but as they say looks can be deceiving.

You were being quite bitchy

Uh hey guys Dylan just called saw three cop car headed this way on old dell road. (The DJ voice cut across the crowd causing everyone to start running).

Caleb starts speaking to the new kid who helped with the Aaron situation- Hey thanks for that man Caleb Danvers

Chase Collins

Chase- Danvers you said

Caleb- yeah why

Chase- any relation to Athena Danvers

Caleb- Yeah she's my baby sister, but we don't talk much after are father passed away

Chase- oh I'm sorry about father I recently just lost my parents as well

Caleb- I'm sorry to hear that

Chase- its okay i have gotten over it, and they were adoptive parents anyways

Caleb- Oh

Pouge asked Kate if she needs a ride back to the dorms, but she tells him that Sarah drove them out here.

Chase- I could use a ride

Kate- No problem

Kate and Chase walk over to Sarah's car, and get in so they go

Caleb and Pouge get into Tyler's Hummer

Pouge- Sarah wants you man ( he says to Caleb)

Reid- That's bullshit

Pouge- oh don't be jealous Reid

Tyler- What wrong (he shouts out to Sarah as he noticed her car hadn't moved)

Sarah- My car won't start

Reid- I can fix (he shouts out)

Caleb- Reid, don't

Reid- nights not over yet boys ( gets out and goes to fix Sarah car)

Pouge- it's his life Caleb

Caleb- I know, but it doesn't me I have to like it

Reid comes back and tells Tyler to move out the driver seat

Tyler- it's my car

Reid- you don't drive fast enough, so move

Caleb- Move over Tyler now (yells an a stern voice)

Tyler moves to the passenger seat and Reid gets in the driver's seat and starts them on their crazy adventure for the night.


	4. Dead Kid at the Dells

A/N

I know I didn't show certain scenes in the last chapter, like Reid using his power to make Aaron friend puke, or the guys taking the cops on wild goose chase, but there are certain reasons why I don't want show scenes, plus this story is still mainly about the sister and not the boys, but I am trying to make this story really interesting to read. So, I hope you enjoy the next chapter, and please review, I always enjoy hearing feedback even if its negative, it lets me know what I need to change in my writing.

Dead Kid at the Dells (30 Minutes before the Party)

Chase Pov 

There's supposed to be a big party at the dells, and I normally wouldn't go to that type of thing but the sons of Ipswich are going to be there, and I can't miss this opportunity to get in with them and their friends. I need to destroy them from the inside, and they only way to do that is through some inside connection, I did hear that the golden boy of the group has a younger sister, maybe I can use her in some way.

"I hear a knock at the door, and I make my way to the door. It was the kid that I arranged a ride with to the dells, I think his name was Jesse or something".

Chase- Are you ready to go?

Jesse- yes, my car is just outside if you're ready to go.

Chase- Yep. Let's go

We walked outside to Jesse car, and were headed to the party. When we had actually got there Jesse started to ask a lot of questions that he didn't need to know about.

Jesse- So, Chase why did you move here to Ipswich?

Chase- No reason, I thought Spencer academy could be a better option than Hastings was.

Jesse- But do you have any family out here?

I was starting to get really frustrated with all these questions, I know it's not illegal to ask questions but he could ruin everything if he keeps asking all these questions. I have to get rid of him.

Chase- No, my adoptive family died recently, and I don't know either of my real my parents.

Jesse- How they your family died?

Chase- how about I show you

Jesse- what?

"I felt the power rush through me as I started to use, and the car go zooming through the forest, no way for either of us to get out; although, Jesse was the only one in any danger. Jesse was screaming to let him out, but I just laughed and told him to enjoy the ride. I sent the car crashing into a tree, and immediately killed Jesse on impact. When I got out of the car I used my power to plant alcohol and drugs in the back to make it look an accident".

After that headed to the party ready to make my plans of destruction become true.


End file.
